starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Gabriel Carati
frame|[[Luke Skywalker te saúda!]] Bem-vindo (a) Gabriel Carati! Olá Gabriel Carati, seja bem-vindo ao Star Wars Wiki em Português. Obrigado pela sua edição na página O Escolhido. Para começar, recomendamos que leia nossas páginas de ajuda para editar corretamente: *Páginas internas: **'Manual de Estilo ' **'Wikificação ' *Páginas externas: **Como editar uma página **Editando, política, conduta, e tutorial Depois, é só editar! Pesquise nossas atividade e mãos à obra. Há muita coisa a ser feita! Esperamos que aproveite sua estadia aqui! Ah, e você pode assinar seu nome em páginas de discussão usando três tils, assim:~~~. Quatro tils (~~~~) produzem seu nome e a data/hora atuais. Se você tem alguma dúvida, veja as páginas de ajuda, ou me pergunte em minha página de discussão. Que a Força esteja com você! — -- Wikia (discussão) 03:22, Setembro 2, 2011 Manual de Estilo Olá Gabriel Carati Obrigado pela ajuda em Manaan. Para melhorar suas edições e deixá-las corretas, sugiro que leia nosso Manual de Estilo e Guia de Layout. Qualquer dúvida, fale comigo Thales César (discussão) 03h46min de 18 de Fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Jogo! Ok, diz pro pessoal que amanhã irei jogar. ;) P.S.: E não esqueça de usar assinatura quando for me deixar uma mensagem. :P JediSam(discussão) 01h28min de 16 de Junho de 2012 (UTC) Mesa de RPG Eita, Sev! Perdão, eu tentei conectar a Internet mas de onde eu estava não conseguia sinal. Foi mal mesmo, me desculpa. ChinaSan(discussão) 03h13min de 5 de Agosto de 2012 (UTC) Votação estrutural Devido à questionamentos lançados no dia 18 de Novembro, estamos abrindo uma votação para decidir se manteremos a estrutura da Wiki ou se faremos uma mundança radical de acordo com as ideias do utilizador Mestre sade. Por favor, vote. O período de votação é de 2 semanas. Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 16h00min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Pode me Ajuda Olá Gabriel Carati, eu tenho uma wiki do Star Wars The Force Unleashed em Portugues, e estou procurando alguem, para me ajudar edita-la, quando vc tiver algum tempo vc poderia me ajudar a edita-la? o link:Wiki Star Wars The Force Unelashed em Portugues. Eu criei essa wiki, pois curto o the force unleashed, e só existia wiki do unleashed em inglês, ai eu criei essa. em pt. E basicamente o mesmo que o star wars, por exemplo, os planetas, são as mesmas historias e tals, a unica coisa que muda é que só fala de planetas e personagens dos jogos the force unleashed.... Como ela ainda é nova, e só eu que edito, ela esta com dificuldades de crescer, por isso estou procurando alguém que possa me ajudar. Ela tem parceria com a Star Wars Wiki em Portugues, eu ja havia falado com o JediSam. Se Puder ajudar eu agadeço vlw, t+ Respondedo sobre a wiki The Force Unleashed Se puder divulgar vai ser muito bom, talvés até melhor do que eu havia pedido hehe, de qualquer forma vou enviar a imagem rsrs, Eu não entendo esses negocios de divulgação, por isso precisava de alguem para editar a pagina principal do Wiki Star Wars The Force Unleashed em Portugues e colocar os parceiros que é o Star Wars Wiki em Portugues. Se eu conseguir alguem que saiba mecher com esse negocio de HTML e Source, eu poderia divulgar seu site também se vc quisesse. Outro problema, é que essa wiki é muito nova, ou seja, se pesquisar no google não aparece ela, mesmo se puser tudo certinho, aff mas de qualquer forma, obrigado, t+ Chancelerjoao (discussão) 19h32min de 21 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Resposta sobre baner Ok, quando conseguir vou entrar em contato com você e pedir para que me envie o seu baner, para publicar seu site... e se caso demorar, pode me chamar que eu dou um geito de conseguir, não se preoculpe, eu não gosto que os outros façam coisas para mim sem eu dar algo em troca... hehe vlw Chancelerjoao (discussão) 21h58min de 21 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Dúvida e agradecimento O que fiz de incorreto no artigo editado? Obrigado pela mensagem postada na minha discussão e pelas dicas de leitura. Mssmateusm (discussão) 01h44min de 14 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) Resposta Ahh sim... Eu pensava que também era de Português de Portugal. Mas eu sou Brasileiro mesmo, só achei que ficaria mais completo. Mas tudo ok! Mssmateusm (discussão) 02h01min de 14 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) Re-resposta Então pode colocar os nomes em português de Portugal também, né? Ok... Trabalharei na edição de algumas coisas em breve. Ainda é meu primeiro dia de editor aqui no wiki. Obrigado pela atenção e caso eu tenha dúvida, entro em contato. Mssmateusm (discussão) 02h53min de 14 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) Legends e Canon Sobre o caso do "reboot" no Universo Expandido e a Legends, já há previsão de como ficará o esquema aqui no Wiki em Português? Seguirá a tendência dos Wikis Inglês e Alemão, que criaram duas abas de uma mesma página, uma para Legends e outra para Canon? Esse reboot complicou a vida das wikias de Star Wars rsrsrsrs... Terão que ocorrer várias edições rsrsrs Mas com o tempo e a ajuda dos usuários, acho que conseguiremos organizar essa questão. Obrigado. Mssmateusm (discussão) 02h58min de 14 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) Star Wars Rebels Ainda não vi nada sobre a série "Star Wars Rebels" no Wiki: os personagens, a nave etc. O grupo combinou de esperar para criar essas páginas ou ainda ninguém pensou em criá-las? Mssmateusm (discussão) 22h10min de 17 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) Rebels Também acho que, como é totalmente canon, pode ser tratado como importante. Posso começar devagar algumas páginas. Criei a página Ezra Bridger. Mssmateusm (discussão) 23h53min de 17 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) Título infobox Olá Sev! Aqui está aquela infobox que estávamos precisando, faça bom proveito! Ra98(discussão) 18h09min de 26 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) *Ah, mas quem fez a infobox foi o Sam! kkkk :P Ra98(discussão) 22h04min de 26 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) Fórum Olá Sev, Estamos discutindo um tópico importante sobre a divisão da ''Star Wars Wiki em Legends e Cânon. É importante a participação da comunidade nessa discussão. Thales César (discussão) 23h10min de 15 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC)